


OK OU KO

by waitingformyalpha



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingformyalpha/pseuds/waitingformyalpha
Summary: Dimanche 14 Février 2021, après une sévère défaite contre les Capitals, Geno doute. Malgré son travail intensif, il ne se trouve pas au niveau et ça le frustre.Mercredi 14 juillet 2021 dans une PPG Paints Arena en délire, il soulève sa quatrième Coupe Stanley.
Relationships: Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	OK OU KO

**Author's Note:**

> Chanson accompagnant cette fanfiction : OK ou KO d'Emmy Liyana

Dimanche 14 Février 2021 – PPG Paint Arena  
Vestiaires des Penguins – après match

C'est une ambiance lourde qui résonne dans le vestiaire, avec la cruelle défaite 6-2 qu'ils viennent de subir , aucun n'a le cœur de plaisanter. Cette énième défaite , la quatrième d'affilée et difficile a digérer et chacun cherche une raison a ce passage vide . Est ce du à un arbitrage douteux ? Même pas.  
Est ce du à un manque de travail ? Non , tous font preuve d'un investissement sans faille.  
C'est donc simplement un manque de réussite et c'est sans doute le plus difficile a gérer car contre le manque de chance on ne peut rien. 

Sur son banc, Geno, éreinté et fourbu se tient la tête dans ses mains. Il n'a rien a se reprocher et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. 

Quand il rentre chez lui ce soir la, il espère secrètement qu'Anna et Nikita seront couchés car il n'a pas le courage d'être joyeux pour son fils et de discuter avec son épouse.  
Par chance pour lui, il n'y a aucune lumière et aucun bruit. Discrètement il va souhaiter une bonne nuit à Nikita puis se glisse silencieusement auprès d'Anna dans le lit . Anna se retourne et se love contre lui .Il l'embrasse tendrement puis s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêve. 

\---

Le lendemain, Le 15 février 2021 ,il retrouve sa kinésithérapeute, Billie  
Billie l'accueille en souriant : Bonjour Monsieur Malkin , installez-vous s'il vous plaît.  
(Geno connaît Billie depuis 4 ans et lui a demandé moult fois de l'appeler Geno mais elle a toujours refusé , elle tient à cette marque de respect) .  
Geno s'installe et grommelle : Bonjour Billie  
Comme d'habitude après un match Billie réalise ce qu'elle appelle avec humour un contrôle technique , et avant de commencer elle lui demande ce qui le fait souffrir.  
J'ai mal partout répond-il, las .  
Alors elle commence ses manipulations elle remarque que Geno va plusieurs fois se crisper.  
Billie lui fait remarquer que les inflammations des articulations ont empiré.  
Geno rétorque : Je pensais que les opérations éviteraient ces douleurs.  
Billie lui dit avec sévérité : Monsieur Malkin, vous devez comprendre qu'à chaque coup, chaque choc, chaque blessure ou opération, votre corps, même si il est réparé , garde en mémoire ces souffrances. Depuis le début de votre carrière imaginez vous le nombre de traumatismes qu'il a subits ?  
Geno penaud lui dit :Beaucoup, mais vous pouvez encore rafistoler un peu ?  
Billie lui répond avec chaleur : Bien sûr, mais je ressens en plus des douleurs articulaires des tensions qui ne sont pas dues qu'aux douleurs physiques et pour cela je ne peux pas faire grand chose . Faisons un deal : moi je m'occupe de vos articulations et vous , vous retrouvez un bon moral , OK ?  
Geno : OK

Geno, rassuré et se sachant entre de bonnes mains - le physique allait s'améliorer, restait le moral...mais comment verbaliser ce qui le rendait inquiet, angoissé ? Comment dire qu'il était presque déprimé ? . Car dans son esprit c'était plein de questionnements ,du style : J'aurais peut-être dû arrêter ou Et si je n'y arrive plus, Et si je me blesse ,....  
Ce soir là , Anna et lui fêtent la Saint Valentin et Anna sait avec douceur et patience recueillir ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. A chaque incertitudes qu'il soumet elle lui répond avec aplomb et surtout elle lui rappelle ce qui est le plus important : Qu'elle et Nikita seront toujours là quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il a déjà tellement donné que si il se sent fatigué ou à bout , personne n'a le droit de lui en vouloir. Quand elle lui demande ce qu'il compte faire , il répond : terminer en beauté  
Et c'est cette phrase qui sera son leitmotiv 

\---

Alors bien sûr tout n'allait pas se régler en un claquement de doigts mais fin février il se sentait plus apaisé . Et parce que le positif attire le positif, il y eu un déclic ! Ses douleurs articulaires se firent moins intenses , il joua avec un regain de passion , il réussit des buts magnifiques et surtout se sentit enfin à sa place . 

Dans le même temps une chance insolente sourit aux Penguins . Ils enchaînent les bons résultats , surprenant leurs adversaires . Leur alchimie quasi parfaite leur permettait des passes réussies, un jeu fluide et rapide et, alors que les autres équipes devaient se mettre en danger et accumuler les pénalités, eux restaient concentrés et en supériorité.

\---

Le 9 mai 2021 : Sans surprise, les Penguins écrasent les Sabres et terminent premiers de la division Est . En route pour les playoffs ! 

Mercredi 14 juillet PPG Paints Arena 

Après le Match 7 , Les Penguins viennent de gagner 4 à 2 contre les Avalanches et la foule laisse éclater sa joie .

Et au moment ou Sid lui tend la coupe, Geno prend une profonde inspiration et c'est avec une grande émotion qu'il réalise son tour d'honneur sous les acclamations.


End file.
